Crestfallen
by dora.uchiha
Summary: La paz se apoderó de él al darse cuenta de que su muerte había estado en manos de la mujer que lo amó. SasuSaku Angst OneShot.


**One Shot**

"Crestfallen"

* * *

_._

_A lo sonoro llega la muerte  
como un zapato sin pie, como un traje sin hombre,  
llega a golpear con un anillo sin piedra y sin dedo,  
llega a gritar sin boca, sin lengua, sin garganta._

.

* * *

Siendo incapaz de volver a levantarse, observó a su alrededor y notó que este era el final. Las piernas que ahora tenía rotas no le permitían ponerse de pie.

La locura se percibía en su roja mirada como el calor del sol se siente en la piel un día de verano. Sus ojos parecían el infierno mismo; irradiaban el odio más puro que cualquier humano podría presenciar. Mientras yacía en el suelo derrotado y con las piernas inhabilitadas para usar levantó la mirada al cielo, que lentamente comenzaba a dejar caer sus lágrimas hacia la tierra. Había llegado su desenlace, el día en que sus crímenes y sus malas acciones serían pagadas; y sentía un cierto grado de tristeza al respecto.

Los Anbu lo observaban atentamente tras sus máscaras, sus ojos compadeciéndose del Uchiha que alguna vez había pertenecido a su aldea. Ninguno dijo una sola palabra como respuesta a las maldiciones e improperios que Sasuke lanzaba al aire mientras se retorcía en el piso intentando retroceder de los poderosos ninjas que lo habían derrotado tras una prolongada y dura batalla en la cual ninguno había salido sin heridas. Al sentir el choque de su espalda contra la pared de tierra que se encontraba tras él, sintió su respiración agitarse.

Una de las ninjas avanzó lentamente tres pasos hacia el confundido vengador que la miraba con mortíferos ojos rojos ahogados en furia, mientras el resto del grupo retrocedía y la dejaban a solas con el caído vindicador. Ignorando las fuertes exclamaciones del Uchiha, se agachó, hincándose y apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas mientras que en la mano sostenía un kunai cuyo filo paseaba por sus dedos.

Ella lo observó, analizó las ropas rasgadas e impregnadas de la propia sangre, guardando en su mente la imagen decadente y denigrante de un ninja que pudo haber sido un prodigio y un héroe, un ninja que enorgulleciese a su aldea. Sasuke oyó un suspiro tras la máscara que parecía tener un diseño de un ave, similar a un halcón. Él mismo fijó sus ojos en su cuerpo, viendo la sangre, viendo sus piernas ahora inútiles debido a la ruptura de los fémures y de sus rodillas que la persona frente a él le había causado con desalmados golpes provenientes de sus puños.

Se había confiado, pensó.

La fuerza inhumana con la que la Anbu lo había lastimado fue una completa e inesperada sorpresa. Sintió como la ira palpitaba en sus venas al darse cuenta en lo dispar que había sido la pelea. Siete ninjas contra uno que no podía ocupar su carta de triunfo: _Mangekyou Sharingan._ Si lo utilizaba una vez más, ahora estaría ciego, y se arrepentía de no haberlo usado cuando pudo.

_Preferiría estar ciego, antes que muerto_.

Lentamente, la ninja fue levantando su máscara, dejando expuesto sus labios que tenían un tono rosáceo. El rostro era lo único que tenía intacto, pues el resto de su cuerpo estaba repleto de magulladuras y profundas heridas que no dejaban de sangrar.

"Ya no tienes chakra, no intentes algo que será en vano."

Una sonrisa se apoderó de Sasuke al oír la voz, momento en que sus sospechas se habían confirmado. "Sabía que eras tú," tragó saliva, manteniendo en su rostro una expresión de satisfacción. "Nadie más tiene ese extraño cabello de color rosa".

Poco a poco, ese imparable demonio dentro de él se detuvo dándole la oportunidad de calmarse, de relajar la furia que hervía en sus venas. Pestañeó y al instante de abrir sus ojos el sharingan había desaparecido, dejando ver los irises ónices que alguna vez se percibieron llenos de indescifrables emociones y pensamientos. Ahora se veían vacíos, opacos.

Tan muertos como su alma.

La mascara finalmente dejó a la vista todas las facciones de la ninja, las cuales para Sasuke no eran ninguna sorpresa. Con los ojos fijos en él, la desgastada y dañada mano de la mujer descansó sobre el ensangrentado pecho del hombre, justo en el área en que se encuentra el corazón. Los latidos que tan alterados habían estado ahora tenían un paso lento que carecía de coordinación, indicándole a ella que el final del vengador se aproximaba segundo por segundo. Un extraño nudo se formó en la garganta de la joven, al mismo tiempo que su pecho dolía debido a la presión que repentinamente nació al darse cuenta de que a pesar de todo, aún seguía preocupándose por él.

"¿Vas a llorar, Sakura?" preguntó Sasuke con un evidente tono burlesco en la voz; los orbes ónices fijos en los jades que paulatinamente comenzaban a brillar debido a las lágrimas. La expresión de tristeza en el rostro de la Anbu cada vez fue incrementándose más y más al sentir el agarre de la damnificada mano izquierda de Sasuke en su muñeca, acercando suavemente el kunai a su propio cuello, cargándolo ligeramente contra la pálida piel del vengador. "Mátame" murmuró con un hilo de voz, contemplando los ojos verdes que lo miraban con tanta angustia. "Por favor, mátame".

Sin poder contener el llanto, las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Sakura al instante que la lluvia cayó sobre ambos. El olor a tierra mojada, el empapado cabello azabache, la sangre que ahora se mezclaba con el agua eran algo que su mente jamás olvidaría, y mientras escuchaba la petición de muerte del Uchiha se acercó aún más a él, hasta la instancia en que sus rostros se encontraban a unos pocos centímetros. Con la mano que tenía libre, Sasuke acarició la de Sakura, que descansaba sobre su pecho.

"¿Por qué, Sasuke?" preguntó entre los fuertes sollozos de desconsuelo que escapaban junto con las lágrimas, sin apartar la vista de los orbes ónices bajo ninguna circunstancia. La muchacha sintió como él empujaba el kunai aún más contra su cuello, haciendo un pequeño corte del cual escapó el más fino rastro de sangre, provocando que el corazón de ella comenzase a latir fuertemente dentro de su pecho. "¿Por qué dejaste que el odio consumiera tu alma?"

Sin articular una palabra, alzó su mano derecha hacia el rostro de Sakura, acomodando el mojado cabello rosa tras su oreja. "No sabía que al momento de morir los buenos recuerdos de tu vida pasaban al frente de tus ojos" pronunció con la voz exhausta, acariciando con el pulgar la suave piel que se encontraba bajo su mano. Ella pestañeó y al sentir la contemplación de la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella supo la respuesta. Sakura sintó bajo su delgada mano cómo el calor de la piel del vengador desaparecía, quedando nada más que un terrorífico frío que le daba escalofríos. Haciendo un último esfuerzo y gastando todas sus energías, sus labios se separaron para poder decir sus palabras de adiós con la voz más suave que jamás había estado presente en él.

"Nunca quise herirte, Sakura"

El agarre que él ejercía en su muñeca perdió completamente la fuerza al mismo tiempo que la mano que acariciaba su rostro caía al suelo, provocando que las gotas saltaran al caer en el charco de agua mezclado con sangre del Uchiha que había en la tierra. Cada segundo parecía estar pasando pausadamente frente a los ojos de Sakura que permanecían plagados e inundados en la melancolía. Gritando su nombre, lanzó el kunai lo más lejos que pudo y abrazó al cuerpo inerte del hombre que había amado mientras lloraba el llanto más desgarrador antes jamás presente en ella. Sus brazos, al rededor del torso de Sasuke mantenían un fuerte agarre como si nunca quisiera dejarlo ir. Su cuerpo repleto de calor sentía como el frío que emanaba la piel del Uchiha atravesaba la suya, haciéndola sentir los más profundos escalofríos; y mientras sollozaba, recostó el inerte cuerpo en su regazo, observando la enorme paz que transmitía el pálido rostro bajo ella. Era tan sorprendente para ella ver aquella angelical expresión en un individuo que había manifestado una de las más fuertes iras.

Aún siendo el monstruo que intentó asesinarla y que intentó destruir la aldea, cuando lo observaba detenidamente, ella aún podía ver al pequeño Sasuke que alguna vez conoció, al Sasuke que solía protegerla... al Sasuke que la hacía feliz.

Acercando sus labios, palpó un delicado y suave beso en la frente del cadáver del hombre que amaba, sabiendo que este era el adiós definitivo.

Ella siempre lo iba a amar; todo de él. Cada célula de su cuerpo, cada demonio que se encontrase dentro de él.

* * *

.

_A medida que el amanecer emerge, lloro del dolor,_

_angustia fluyente,_

_la tristeza de otro día tortura mi corazón._

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Haber escrito este OneShot Angst fue algo totalmente entristecedor para mí. La idea nació al terminar de leer un poema y no dudé en escribirla y casi lloré mientras lo hacía lol.

Gracias por leer. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
